High school
by dauntless halfblood tribute
Summary: What is Tris went to a high school in today's Chigaco? Sorry for suckish summary and short chapter, I'll have one out, a longer one within a week. T to be safe.


**A/N Hey guys, i know it's been a really long time since I posted anything on here but, I did reboot my high school fanfic and this time I actually promise to keep it going, mainly because I have the time but also because I have gotten a little better at writing. Enjoy!**

"Beatrice, Beatrice honey its time to wake up."

Shit, did I sleep through my alarm clock again? No, please not today, not today.

"Did I sleep through it again mom?"

"Yes you did, you're lucky I woke you up for once. Get ready quickly, school starts in half an hour."

And with that my mother left the room. I groaned and then started getting up. My phone rang its sharp and high pitched ring. I looked at the caller Id

"Christina, why would you call me at such an early time?"

"BECAUSE-"

"Ouch" I cut her off "can you try to keep it down, not a morning person."

"Sorry Tris, but I didn't know that you were coming here."

"To where am I coming?"

Even though I already knew what she meant, I was going to her high school. They had put some gifted and Ap classes into the mix because of the lack of students in the past couple of years. Milgrove was already my home school but because of the gifted classes I had to be transferred to a school that was a couple kilometers away.

"For someone who is so smart, sometimes you can be really out of the loop."

"Oh right, that place of a hell hole called school where students are pinned into desks for hours at a time, not seeing the sun until seven hours later. Life, thou are a cruel hearted bitch." I said it flailing my arms for the audience that wasn't there, trying to be dramatic.

"English please, my one and only language."

I really did love Christina like a sister, but sometimes she could be a little stupid. Not always but sometimes.

"I am speaking english."

"whatever you say."

I looked at the clock

"Shit, Christina I have like 20 minutes to get to school. I have to go now, farewell."

"But you live-"

I hit end call before she could finish

"Oopsies"

She was about to say that I live across the street from the school and could be there in about 30 seconds.

œœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœœ

I was running down the stairs with 5 minutes until school when my dad stopped me

"Beatrice, where do you think you're going?"

I stopped in the middle of the staircase

"I'm going to school dad, y'know what normal children do."

"Well you aren't going to start grade 10 without some food."

He was eating breakfast as well, my brother Caleb sitting beside him with a bowl of cereal looking like a half dead zombie.

"Heeyyyy Caaaaleebbbb"

I said singsongish

"Wakey wakey."

"I'm awake you little nitwit."

"Caleb is that anyway to talk to your sister?"

My mom said as she strolled in with a plateful of pancakes

"I don't know." My mom gave him a stern look "No it's not

"Sorry Beatrice."

"Sure, whatever."

My brother Caleb was my only brother and was in the same grade as me, we never really got along, too many personality differences I guess.

I grabbed a pancake

"I really gotta go now, I can't afford being late."

"Okay honey, just remember to stay safe and please look both ways before crossing the street."

I rolled my eyes, my mom could be so over protective sometimes

"Yes mother, I'll remember all of that, I've got a cellphone too so I won't get into much trouble either" I said while over moving my phone in the air wildly to make my point. I put it back into my pocket and went out the front door. I started walking towards my new school.

"Well this probably won't be so bad" I muttered to myself.

"TRIS!" I heard someone cry excitedly, I look up and what a big surprise, Its Christina.

"Chris!" Her friends or at least who I assume were her friends stared at me liked I was some kind of alien.

**A/N So, how was that? Yes, she is a introvert who only has one friend. I can do what I want.**

**cookies for all!**


End file.
